


My Random channel yo.

by Arise_Griffinth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff is lyfe, Immortal OC, Not human oc..., Sanses are gonna be Sanses.., She loves all the fluff, Smol Oc - Freeform, oc is depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arise_Griffinth/pseuds/Arise_Griffinth
Summary: She wanted to die.But it just wouldn’t work.She tried over and over but her pleas went unheard....Oh well!As they say ~life goes on~It was a cold day of course it that’s what happens when you don’t wear proper clothing for the weather!~and then monsters resurfaced!Wait monsters?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Eh.. its a start I guess...

Cold... so cold.. That was the only thing I could think of today.. Of course it was going to be cold I’m not wearing a jacket... *sigh* I really need a better job. But of course the actually good paying jobs are taken... Welp, might as well go to my favourite place! I walked over to my favourite place it was a really odd and old fashioned bar my friend opened centuries ago.

T^T (I’m so happy for her) 

She always knew how to surprise everyone with her old fashioned style of things, of course she never tried showing off unlike some people, she just did things naturally and coolly not trying anything out of place, but still made one heck of a surprise when she opened the bar, a bar out of all the things!  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*  
While I was thinking about memories from the past I looked at the tv with a dazed look then my eyes finally paid attention when it mentioned monsters coming to the surface!  
（≧∇≦）  
I was so excited for I had never seen monsters such as them and my life didn’t seem to want to end so I decided I wanted to get to know them as soon as it talked about them I paid close attention to what the reporter said about them and through that she talked about the whole housing situation and I wrote down things I needed for my house to have them over excited for this new change in my life not giving a damn about dangers or anything, since I just didn’t die so it doesn’t matter if they were anyways. I was ｄｅｔｅｒｍｉｎｅｄ to make new friends!

And new friends are what I made indeed...  
Except I didn’t expect them to all look so similar?.....


	2. Tick tock goes the clock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethin different eh?

I was so excited that this was going on that I went off and did some chores so happy and excited to see what monsters really looked like. Undertale was similar to what they said about them but not entirely true so I thought about this and how this was going to be like and I smiled a bit And while I was going to go washing my dirty clothes something happened to me,  
and then I was dying bleeding out from fall- no wait I was pushed on the stairs and hit hard on the cold cement and edge of the bottom of the stairs of my basement and then everything went black.  
Then there I was in a random place wearing my most comfy bright pink onesie and fluffy hoodie w/ pockets and my fluffy black slippers fake fur on the hoodie and my slippers.  
And then I looked up to see something familiar of this person and where I was and then I realized it was Sans!   
Wait a second, does that mean I’m in....  
Undertale!   
As soon I realized I was smiling standing up but then realized that there were a lot of other Sanses and there where some Papyruses too....  
Shit...  
I was in deep shit...  
Fuck.  
At least I didn’t live my life with regrets?  
Annnnd I blacked out again....

I awoke again and this time I was alone on a couch with no one there, but I heard some in the kitchen..  
“We have to wait till their awake before we make any decisions” someone says sounding exhausted and tired.  
Oh my god.  
Oh my fucking god.  
Snans!!! OhmyfuckinggodIthinkI’minfuckingheavennnnnnnnnnnn~  
I look up and realize I was still wearing my onesie still and that I was upside down on a couch...  
Oh well, at least I’m comfy!~  
And then my stupid human body betrays me!  
And it growled of course...  
And then there was a crashing sound in the kitchen where the guys were...  
And then they came into the living room to see me upside down.  
I try to play it casual “ What’s up guys?”  
As soon as I say that sans and his underswap version alongside with his underfell Doppler gangers laugh a bit.  
“So....” I say a bit awkwardly “mind helping a pal out?” Smiling but looking more like a grimace instead.  
They looked kinda nervous when they looked at me then I realized I must have forgotten to cover my horrid scars on my face... 

the jagged lines and my eye shut permanently from being stabbed from my mother when she was trying to kill herself.  
she tried to kill what was in her way, she does loves me, but she also almost always wanted to kill herself since she was abused as a child and raped by her dads friends...  
No one saved her..  
She was miserable, but I still loved her..  
She was kind on days she wasn’t trying to either hang herself and try to bleed out to death.   
Really, she was the kindest and most loving person...  
My life was pretty bad as a child since I didn’t go to school much from injuries, but I toughened up pretty quick and made the best of it.

“Kiddo?” Sans asked shifting around a bit nervously.  
Oh I was sitting up huh? When did they move me?  
“Well hello there” I said putting my hands in my pockets acting aloof about this whole situation right now.  
“Heh, mind explaining where I am and who you are?” I asked like I didn’t know his name so he wouldn’t freak out about me knowing his name and almost everything about him.  
“Names sans, sans the skeleton.”  
He voice was deep, geez I’m so gonna dieeeeee... he mentioned that I’m in another world..  
“Heh, don’t ya know how to greet a pal?” He said while showing his hand already for a handshake.  
“Mmn....” looks at his hand carefully incase he had a whoopie cushion in there.  
He did.  
And I really didn’t want to be rude so I shook it anyways.  
“Pfffftttttt”   
oh my stars.  
I already regret it.  
,,;-;,,  
He started laughing hysterically at my blank stare at him my face practically screaming ‘why tho’.  
A bunch of groans went around and some others chuckling as well.  
“So mind if I go outside for a bit?” I asked uncertainly hiding my face in my hoodie OooOooh how I missed my fluffy hood.  
I started purring a bit happy with my hood  
And tucked my knees into my chest confused when some blushed brightly around me.  
“Am I allowed out for a bit?” I said shaking a bit thinking they may never let me out.  
“Sure, but first we to talk to ya kiddo” Sans went off saying something else but I wasn’t really paying attention.  
My eyes dulled a bit and I slowing turned to him and tilted my head.  
“I’m allowed outside?” My voice cracked disbelief since the only times I was allowed out was to grab some type of drug for my mum since she was addicted to so many things and otherwise I might as well starve in my room.  
“Do I have to go back home?” I asked sounding breathless and like I was on the verge of breaking.  
“Uhm yeah we have ya send you back sooner or later don’t worry we’re almost there.” He said   
“Please let me out” i said feeling cramped claustrophobia really does that to someone.  
He just sighed then let me out through to the front door.  
I looked at the sky my eyes practically shining with delight at the spectacle.  
At some point tears feel down I didn’t know when but the guys looked shocked that I was crying for no reason.  
“Heh...hehehehe....” I giggled a bit since I finally am able to see the sun for once without it either for work or tｏ ｄｉｅ ｙｅｔ ａｇａｉｎ．  
Most of the guys looked at me like I was crazy.  
I probably looked like it but it didn’t matter, I was finally free. Even if it was for a bit. So I looked at them and smiled brightly.  
~POV change(snas)~  
After we got all of the other skeletons settled in the huge house we tried making the machine help them back to their world  
And then a human girl wearing some pink onesie showed up she looked up and when she saw us she jumped up and smiled brightly at us. Odd...  
Then she fell down abruptly and started softly snoring.  
Uhm....  
Mmk...  
“Didn’t expect her to fall for me yet” said another sans, underfell. (Red.)  
“We should probably move them” I said to the rest around.  
And then we placed her on this couch.  
And by we, I meanａPaps did.  
“Uh is being upside down okay for humans?” Another Paps said (horrortale)(Hickory)  
“Tch, whatever it doesn’t matter.” Swapfell sans said(blackberry)  
“I say we kill her” Swapfell sans said  
“We have to wait till their awake before we make any decisions” I told them. Stars I’m so tired..  
Then she looked up and then her stomach growled she blushed a bit.  
“What’s up guys?”   
Definitely not her.   
I chuckled a bit at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm this is just my Random story that probably won’t continue unless I have time... probably gonna have to edit this a lot since this doesn’t really have a planned plot but I wanted to post it anyways!


End file.
